


【双诗人】Tomorrow will be fine

by theSecondbestSeraph



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSecondbestSeraph/pseuds/theSecondbestSeraph





	【双诗人】Tomorrow will be fine

秋日黄昏的阳光伴随着微风穿过圣母院塔楼上的尖顶窗洞。诗人彼埃尔•葛林果正驻足在塔里的螺旋石阶上，仰头欣赏着金色的夕照为拱顶两侧古朴的石像点燃令人心醉神迷的生命之火。  
待他终于走上塔楼，繁星已缀满了晴朗的夜空。风从塞纳河上吹来，吹过他身后高耸的廊柱，吹动他的长发。在静默的石塔上，能听到远处传来的尘世的细碎回声。  
有人忽然从他身后伸出手来，掩住了诗人仍出神地望着天际的眼睛。彼埃尔着实受了些惊吓，只听背后的人低低地笑道：“又在做梦了，小诗人？”  
彼埃尔迟疑了片刻，开口问道：“是你么，我的朋友？”  
那人放开了手。他转过身去，面前是一个和他同样打扮的人，同样有鸦羽一般的黑得发亮的长发，只是五官更为深邃，像圣母院门廊上的古代圣徒雕像。那人深蓝色大衣的口袋里插着一本破旧的纸质书，像他曾经自称的那样，好像是个吟游诗人。  
彼埃尔依然难以置信地挑起一边眉，对那人说道：“你上次对我说的那些，我还是无法相信。难道你是圣母院古老的石缝里孕育出来的会变身的精灵？亦或者你是我的生魂，像埃及人认为的那样？但你能触碰到我，绝不是自空气中诞生的、无形无质的灵体。可如果你也是彼埃尔•葛林果，为什么我们可以共存？”  
那人微微低头，露出一丝无奈的笑，道：“我说过，我只是一个已经过去的时代的影子，不会影响你的生活。除了你之外，也没有人能看见我。”  
“那我确实可以把你归为幽灵的范畴吗？”彼埃尔作为哲学家的好奇心驱使他问道。  
那人用倒映着月光的黑眼睛看他，眼中是岁月凝铸而成的忧伤：“你该怎么称呼一个依然活着，却徘徊在过去的人呢？”  
彼埃尔一时屏住了呼吸。他感到眼前人的存在拨动了他心中的琴弦，像要立刻谱成一曲史诗，然而他还没有向缪斯祷告，还未想好第一句的韵脚。更重要的是，他不知道人物的命运将要去向何方。  
“你究竟为什么会留在这里？”他问出了他最想问的。  
那个诗人不说话，转头望向圣母院背后神职人员休憩的院落。一座楼顶的窗内隐隐透出红烛的火光，好似在无止境地祈祷。 彼埃尔走到他身边，一同向那边望去，突然灵光一闪，脱口而出道：“你是为了堂•克洛德？”  
那人听到这个名字时，浑身颤了颤，深深地吸了口气，喃喃地道：“上帝，我可真想他啊……”  
他转过身来，忧伤而郑重地看着彼埃尔的眼睛，轻轻伸手抚上小诗人年轻而懵懂的面颊，好像要赋予他使命一般，说道：“他也是你的朋友。请你看顾他，好好看顾他。否则有一天，你会落到和我一样悲伤的境地。”   
彼埃尔有一股想要落泪的冲动。他此刻忽然感受到了命运的重压，使他想抱紧眼前的人放声哭泣。他听见自己声音颤抖着恳求道：“拜托你，告诉我究竟发生了什么。”  
那人对他笑了笑，眉宇间依稀飞扬的神韵，显出他确实是一名受缪斯眷顾的吟游诗人。吟游诗人轻轻地说道：“这个故事发生在美丽的巴黎，就在这里，承载着无限的爱与欲望……”  
他的身影忽然开始变淡，好像要融化在月光里。  
发现了这点变化，他再次冲彼埃尔笑了笑，带着一丝遗憾。  
“剩下的事，就需要你自己发现了。直到上帝让我们下次见面之前，保重啊，小诗人……”  
“不要现在就走，”彼埃尔绝望地试图抓住他的手：“我怎么才能做到你说的？至少留下来陪我……”  
正在消失的诗人也做出了最后的努力，凑上前搂住彼埃尔的脖颈，像个兄长或是年长的爱人一样吻了吻他的唇角，在他耳边悄声说道：“别怕。”  
然后彼埃尔的怀中就只剩下温柔而捉不住的月光。  
夜风吹来，他从心底感受到一阵寂冷，不由得裹紧了大衣，躲进圣母院塔楼避风的一角，靠着教堂沉默如昔的石墙坐下，蜷起了身子。


End file.
